Academy City's New Hero
by crazylegs579
Summary: Toma, who is unable to save a man from a criminal, vows to become even stronger to better protect everyone he can in Academy City. But, how can he do that if he's a level zero, even with Imagine Breaker? With the aid of a genius, a superhero is born.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine Breaker

I

First and foremost… rotten luck.

He had no idea how or why he was born with the power he possessed, but as much as it protected him against his demise, there were times that he cursed his right hand. It was a power, unique at best, that had the ability to negate any supernatural power it came into contact with. The benefits provided are a seller, though the deal-breaker is that it cancels out luck given from God himself, as explained by his holy roommate.

Toma Kamijo. A name known to many, restricted down to his classmates, as well as his friends and allies, including his enemies. The hero complex he possessed was an inspiration to many, though it was also an annoyance, especially to those who care for him greatly. He never needed a reason to aid someone in need, and always rushed into battle without a second thought, only worried about those he must protect with his power. This, of course, meant many trips to the hospital, where the famed doctor Heaven Canceler had taken the initiative to designate a room for the young man. After all, he was only human, a level zero, and injuries were bound to occur. The young man considered himself the most unlucky individual in the world. Speaking of bad luck…

Currently, Toma was running at speeds he never thought possible to achieve. The reason? Unless he wanted to be shocked by a certain level five, then he needed to find the nearest safe point to catch his breath. He had made a stop by a certain vending machine to buy a drink to combat the warm weather. The spiky-haired teen, unsure if this was an extended prelude to an unfortunate event (nothing bad had occurred today) since the vending machine did not take his money. He grabbed his drink and popped the can open, taking several gulps of the sugary liquid substance. Enjoying himself, he stood against the machine, observing the clear blue sky. Several minutes had passed until he heard a voice call out his name, or rather… his nickname.

"Hey idiot," a younger hazel-haired girl spoke.

"Really? Would it kill you to just use my first name?" Toma replied.

"No. It's just 'idiot' suits you much better."

"Rotten luck…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Mikoto had gotten her drink from the machine, of course with the usual tactic she used every time, though Toma said nothing. The two just enjoyed their beverages in silence, creating a somewhat awkward environment. Since the absence of words was not sitting well with the boy, he spoke up first.

"So, how has your day been?"

"Not too bad… just the usual. How about yours?"

"Well… nothing bad has happened to me today… which I don't know if it's a blessing… or a cruel way of giving me hope…"

"Geez, you always bring that up, don't you? I swear you're being a pessimist, which totally contradicts your heroic acts."

"What do you mean? I'm not pessimistic; it's just a fact of life with me."

"You complain about your bad luck, but then you are very confident about saving people's lives no matter the odds."

"Well… I suppose you're right…"

"Sigh… you confuse me." Just then, Mikoto lifted her drink up to her lips, though a few drops had managed to drop onto her sweater vest. "Ah, crap."

"Here, I have a napkin." Toma reached into his bag and pulled out a napkin, and walked towards the girl. Just as he took a step, his foot caught onto the ground, making him trip. Putting his hands out in front of him in a desperate attempt to catch himself, he still fell to the ground, though he had managed to grab something as he felt an object in his hands. Opening his eyes to see what it was… he realized this was what his rotten luck was waiting for.

"Y-y-you… y-y-you…" Mikoto's face had begun shifting towards anger with sparks flowing around her body. A red hue made itself apparent on her cheeks.

"H-hey l-look, Misaka… i-it was an accident… I didn't mean to!"

"Y-you… PERVERT!" Shooting a beam of electricity at him, the boy got up in time to avoid the bolt. As he began running away, Mikoto pulled up her skirt before chasing suite.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Stupid rotten luck! I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it through the day without something bad happening to me! I got to lose this girl!" Toma's eyes quickly scanned for any lifeline that would help him escape. Eventually, he approached an intersection with many people who were waiting to cross the street. Making his way through the crowd, he spotted an alleyway not too far from him. Setting his decision on the alleyway, he ran to it before crouching down and taking several deep breaths. For several minutes, he waited, as he didn't see Mikoto walk by.

"Whew… I lost her…" Toma whispered to himself as he decided it was safe to get up. The commotion had died down, allowing him to get back onto the sidewalk with ease. Before he could walk any further, he heard a cry for help down the alleyway he was just in.

"Somebody… anybody, help me!" Instinctively, the teen bolted back into the alleyway, making his way towards the source of the plea. Eventually, he arrived at a very dangerous scene before him. A male student not much older than Toma himself, was being robbed, as there was an older man with a gun pointed at the student.

"Give me your goddamn money and shut the fuck up, kid!" the older man yelled.

"I don't have anything, I'm a poor high school student for crying out loud!" the boy responded, terror clear in his tone.

"You're lying! I don't like liars!"

"I'm telling the truth! H-here! Take my wallet!"

"HEY! What do you think you're doing, you bastard?!" Toma called out, getting the duo's attention.

"And who the fuck are you? Get lost kid," the older man barked.

"No. I don't take too kindly to bullies, especially you. Stop harassing the poor guy."

"Fuck you, I can do whatever I want!" The man then pointed his gun at Toma, making the boy more cautious with his choice of words. Just then, the victim took this opportunity to attack the man, which allowed Toma to run at the man, lifting his right fist.

"If you think having a gun gives you the right to go around robbing others, then I'll break that illusion of yours right now!" As he was about the punch the man, he pulled the trigger, firing a bullet into the victim's chest. The student fell down to the ground, grasping his chest in pain.

"NO! Damn it!" Toma yelled as he lifted his fist again and punched the man directly in his right cheek, leaving the man unconscious on the ground. The spikey-haired teen then made his way to the injured student on the ground, who was having a hard time breathing. Taking off his shirt, Toma tried to apply pressure to the wound, while he pulled out his phone to call an ambulance.

"Yes, hello? I need an ambulance, ASAP! I have someone here who's been robbed and shot! I'm in an alleyway near Seventh Mist! Please hurry!" Putting his phone away, he focused his attention on the wounded student before him as he continued applying pressure to the wound. "Hey man, stay with me! Help's on the way!"

"T-t-thank… y-you for h-helping… me… This city… n-needs m-more people like… you…"

"Hey, come on. Don't give up on me now, you'll be just fine, we'll get you to a hospital and we'll get you cleaned up, okay?"

"I'm dying… I c-can f-feel air leaving me…"

"Don't die on me… COME ON!" With one last attempt to keep the boy alive, his body fell limp, as life ceased to exist in his eyes. "GODDAMN IT!" Toma began shedding tears as he let go of the body, blaming himself for not being fast enough. Just then, he heard groaning coming from the man he punched. Angered greatly, he got up and grabbed the man by the collar, as well as picking up the gun. Shoving him against the wall, Toma pointed the gun at the man's head.

"Whoa… easy there kid!" the man yelled.

"This is all your fucking fault! You killed him, you piece of shit! Now you'll get to know how he felt in his last dying breath, motherfucker!"

"POLICE! DROP THE GUN, NOW!"

"DROP IT, OR WE'LL SHOOT!" As rage left Toma's body, he suddenly realized his predicament and dropped the firearm to the ground as he slowly backed away from the man. Seeing as the police heard what the boy was saying, they did not cuff him as they did with the man, and instead led him out of the alleyway and onto the street, which was currently blocked off with multiple emergency vehicles and yellow tape. As the man was being put in a police car, an officer had sat Toma down on the sidewalk and began questioning him.

"You okay, son?" the officer asked.

"…"

"Look, I know what happened may have been traumatic for you… but can you help me out? Would you mind recalling the event? Take your time."

"… I was just… going about my day… as usual. Then, I heard this scream… I went to help and saw that man pointing a gun at the student… I tried to help, but the student tried defending himself. The man shot the poor student before I could get to him… I tried keeping the student alive, but…"

"It's okay, kid. It's not your fault. You did the best you could."

"Apparently not… rotten luck…"

"You might want to wash your hands. You're free to go. I would like your contact information just in case we have any more questions for you."

"Sure…"

By the time everything was done, the sun was setting over the horizon. Toma was on his way back to his dorm; his mind replaying earlier's events. He clenched his fists just thinking about how he was unable to save that guy.

"Had I only been faster… damn it… why? I can save Misaka and ten thousand of her sisters, but I can't even save one guy!"

"What's gotten into you?" a feminine voice spoke out. Toma turned his heard to look who had spoken.

"Oh, it's you…"

"Hey, what does that mean?!"

"Not now, Misaka."

"No way! Come back here! You still have to answer for what happened earlier!"

"I SAID NOT NOW, GODDAMN IT! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!" Shocked by his demeanor, Mikoto only winced at his abruptness and watched with wide eyes as he walked away from her, losing her desire to speak to him. She didn't know what was wrong with him, though she'd ask him later. By nighttime, Toma was at his dorm, working on his homework after cooking dinner for him and Index, as she was occupied with the TV. It was a challenge to complete the assignment, since his mind kept going back and forth between his knowledge gained from today's classes and the homicide.

"Damn it… I wish I could protect everyone… I have this… the Imagine Breaker, and yet… I'm weak," Toma whispered to himself, as he heard his phone go off. Picking it up, he saw on the screen that he received a text from Mikoto. Opening it up, he began reading the message.

 _Hey. I just read on the news about what happened today… I'm sorry. Are you okay?_ Thinking back on their last encounter, he realized how rude he was and felt guilty.

 _Yeah… I'm okay. Thanks. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. I didn't mean to say that to you. I really do enjoy your company._

 _It's okay… I guess I like being around you, too… though you still need to answer for today's act!_

 _Look, I said I was sorry, okay? Geez, just let it go, will you?_

 _No! You were definitely trying to undress me!_

 _No, I was not!_

 _Whatever, idiot… I'll leave you alone for now, but you can treat me to lunch to pay me back! And it can't be some cheap restaurant, it has to be high end!_

"Sigh… there goes my wallet…"

 _Fine… I need to work now. I'll talk to you later._

 _Okay. See ya._

Putting his phone down, he got back to work on his homework. However, before he could continue, his phone buzzed again. Picking it up once more in annoyance, he looked to see that it was an unknown number.

 _Meet me tomorrow after school, at that certain vending machine you and your girlfriend are so fond of. Don't be late._ A slight blush appeared on Toma's face.

"What?! She's not my girlfriend! And who the hell is this person?"

"Something wrong, Toma?" Index asked.

"No, nothing. Just figuring out this math problem."

"Oh, okay."

The following day, Toma had left school as soon as it was finished to go to the park where that certain vending machine was. Whoever this anonymous individual was, he did not want to be late. Taking a bus, he got there in five minutes as he approached the area with the vending machine. As he arrived, he spotted a man that was tall, wearing a suit and sunglasses, who also had a beard and short dark hair.

"Ah. You're here. Lovely," the man spoke.

"Who are you?" Toma asked.

"Wait, seriously you don't know who I am? Come on, what is it with kids these days?"

"Sorry, I really don't know who you are. I don't really follow up on much that's happening presently."

"Well, I think you need to get out more, kid. Anyway… the name's Tony. Tony Stark."


	2. Chapter 2

II

"…the name's Tony. Tony Stark."

"Wait… sounds familiar…"

"It should. After all, I did happen to save the world multiple times, and I revealed on public television my true identity."

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that… but… holy shit, you're Iron Man, aren't you?"

"Bingo! What do you want as your prize, kid? Trip for two to the Bahamas for you and your girlfriend, lots of hot Japanese women, alcohol, weed, Thai massage?"

"Uh, I'm good, thanks. And damn it, how many times do I have to tell you, she's not my girlfriend! What the hell are you doing here anyway? I can't believe I'm talking to a superhero slash genius-"

"Slash billionaire, slash playboy, slash philanthropist; I know who I am, kid. You don't have to remind me."

"Geez, you have this big of an ego all the time?"

"Well, funny thing, actually. All the women I've been with have told me that it's as big as my-"

"Yeah, okay. You don't need to go there. Anyways, why are you here?"

"For you."

"Uh… what? I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You're an idiot.

"Hey, I'm not-"

"Let me spell it out for you." Tony pulled out a round metallic object from his pant pocket and threw it at the ground as it lit up, a holographic display coming into view as it was showing the dossier on Toma. Said person was shocked to see his face on the display.

"Where the hell-"

"Very impressive record, kid. Really, stopping the number one esper in the city, Angelfall, the Stab Sword, the invasion of the city, GREMLIN, the operation in Hawaii, Othinus, ending World War III… the list goes on. And to think you're just a sixteen-year-old kid with that right hand of yours."

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"Look, I'll be honest, I didn't know about you until this rumored power to negate all other powers came across my ears back in New York. Being an Avenger is quite exhausting, you know? I did my research. So, now I'm here. I was going to convince you to not go down this road, but seeing as you're knee-deep in shit with the magic side, I think that may be pointless. Instead, I want to help you."

"Help me? With what? And why?"

"As awesome as the Avengers are, we can't be everywhere on this planet at one time. For Christ's sake, Thor is back in Asgard doing his thing. He can't be here all the time. The people need us. They need you, especially here in Academy City. It's corrupt as hell here. There is a darkness that very few are aware of its existence. And we can't be here to fight it. But, you're here. However, you're not strong enough."

"Sure, but I think I've been doing a good job protecting everyone I care about! Especially when I have my right hand!"

"Oh, yeah? Then, what's this? Hmm?" A video of last night's event played itself on the display, twisting Toma's emotions as he began to feel regret and sadness as well as anger. He looked down to the ground in shame as he tried to come up with a coherent sentence.

"I… I…"

"Right. You fucked up, didn't you? This is what I mean. When it comes to supernatural powers or magic, you're the ace. However, if it's just your average gun fight, you're useless. Sure, you know how to fight, but you're technique is shit."

"Look, turn it off, asshole. I don't need a reminder of my failure."

"Oh, sorry… my bad."

"I couldn't save him… I'm weak and pathetic… I want to get stronger… What if something happens to someone I care about and what transpired last night occurs again? I couldn't live with myself…"

"We all have sacrifices to make. I understand your pain, kid. Been there, done that. But, you can't beat yourself up forever. Especially with the offer I'm about to give you."

"Huh? What offer?"

"I can give you what you want, Toma. Power that you couldn't even imagine."

"That wouldn't necessarily work, though… with my right hand…"

"Supernatural, sure. Not really in my department, though. Could do something mechanical, but I think we have enough Iron Men walking around. What about biological?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Inject you with a serum I've been working on for several years now, and I'm this close to perfecting it. I can even give you a shot of heroine, too. It'll feel great, trust me."

"Whoa, hold on. You're not going to be pumping any shit into me. I don't trust you."

"Well, too bad. I need you to come with me. To New York."

"New York?! Are you crazy?!"

"No. Am I? Vision, I have a clean bill of health, right?"

"You are just fine sir," Vision spoke on his earpiece.

"Great. And when you do come with me, you'll have to stay with me for at least three months."

"Three months?! No fucking way, if you've read my medical history, then I have a serious case of memory loss! It's hard enough getting through school and learning about subjects that you don't even remember learning in the past, as well as lying to your friends and family about your health and keeping up with your homework. I can't just take off! That would raise a lot of question marks! I have people here I care about! Who's going to take care of my roommate while I'm gone? She has a very big stomach, you know!"

"I'll take care of everything, don't worry. I just need you to come with me. Please."

"But…" Toma's face bared a hard expression, one of deep thought as he analyzed the possible outcomes that could derive from this difficult decision. Sure, he wanted the power to protect everyone from danger here in the city, but he also had responsibilities here that he couldn't just leave behind. Though, if Tony really did keep his end of the bargain and get him out of the city safe and sound without incident, then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to leave for three months to see what Tony wanted to do.

"Look, I don't have all day. I could be home right now, making love to some beautiful redhead by the name of Pepper, but she's not available, so I'm here. Please come with me."

"Damn it! Fine. Three months, okay?"

"Deal." Finalizing the decision, they shook hands as Toma began walking away back to his dorm. "Don't forget, be ready by 8 a.m. tomorrow morning! I'll have someone pick you up to drive you to the airport. Bring only one bag."

"Yeah… got it… oh, hell. How am I supposed to explain this to Index?" As Toma disappeared from the park, Tony pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Aleister. Still taking a bath? You've been in that tank for how long now?"

"Funny. What can I do for you, friend?"

"Whoa, we may have done good business, but we're not pals. Just partners."

"If that is how you see it. What is it that you want?"

"I need to borrow someone for a while… needs to leave the city with me."

"And who might this person be?"

"Toma Kamijo."

"Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. Remember that not only did Heaven Canceler save your life, my father did as well. They didn't have to. So… pretty please?"

"…Fine. How long do you plan on keeping him?"

"Jesus, is this how you treat all of the students? Like pets? You're more fucked up than I thought."

"It's not that, Tony… he's just had a rough life and I don't think it'd be wise to remove him so abruptly."

"Like you care. Three months. Like it or not."

"Three months is okay. Take him. Just… make sure he returns safely."

"Yeah, thanks dad." Tony said sarcastically. Hanging up, Tony exhaled as he looked around, making sure no one was within eavesdropping distance before he transmitted a signal from his watch, automatically driving his car onto a nearby avenue before hopping in and taking off to his hotel.

Later that night, Toma was cooking food that he had bought from the grocery store. Beef curry soup was an item on the menu for a while, and tonight was the perfect night to make it. While Index was sitting in the living room watching TV and petting Sphinx, Toma's mind was in a turmoil as he was trying to think of a way to explain to his roommate his sudden leave of absence.

 _I don't want to leave her here, but… Tony said he'd take care of everything. I don't trust him to watch after her. Perhaps I should call Stiyl._

Grabbing his phone and heading outside to call said man in private, he dialed the number and waited for the magician to answer.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end spoke.

"Stiyl. Long story short, I have to leave."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I can't explain. All I can say is that I need you to take Index back to England. I won't be able to watch over her."

"Sigh… kid, I need a damned good reason not to go over there and kick your ass myself. It's your job to protect Index."

"Look, just trust me on this one, okay? Can you please just come and pick her up? I leave tomorrow morning at eight. I'm going to explain everything to her tonight."

"Sigh… fine. You owe me one, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Piece of shit. " The call ended, though Toma picked up on those last words in the background, making him frown.

"Jackass." He then went back inside and finished cooking the soup. He then grabbed a couple of bowls and spoons, as well as two cups for water and brought it all to the table in the living room.

"Oh, my… that smells wonderful…" Index spoke as she began eyeing the food. Drool had come out of her now open mouth.

"Dinner's ready."

"Gosh, I'm starving!"

"Yeah…" Toma sweat-dropped as the nun had forgone any table manners and chowed down on the soup, as if she had been famished for days.

 _We just ate lunch several hours ago!_ Toma thought in his head. As several minutes passed, Index was already done as the spiky-haired boy just finished his last bit of his soup. Savoring the taste, he grabbed his cup and took the last few gulps of his water. Satisfied with his cooking, he grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, giving them a good wash before he went back to the living room, seeing his roommate watching TV again.

 _Here goes nothing…_

"Index?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you. Would you mind turning that down?"

"Sure," the silver-haired girl muted the TV, put the remote down and turned around to face the boy, "what's up?"

"Look… I'm just going to say it, no beating around the bush here… I need to leave."

"Huh? What do you mean do you need to leave? If you need to go take care of something, go. Just be back quickly and stay safe."

"No, Index. I mean… I need to leave. For an extended period of time."

"What?! How long?! And when were you going to tell me this?!"

"Look, I just found out today, okay?!"

"From who?!"

"I… can't tell you."

"And WHY NOT?!" Index growled as her eyes glowed red and bared her fangs."

"I-I-I just c-can't… please don't bite me!" CHOMP! "STUPID ROTTEN LUCK!"

"You can't just say you're going to leave without telling me why! If you don't tell me, I'll cause you unbelievable amounts of pain that you'll never forget!"

"Index, please get off of me! Ow, that hurts!"

"Tell me, and I'll get off!"

"Fine, damn it! Get off of me!" Index gave in and released her grip, or rather, her bite on Toma's head as she sat down beside him, glaring the whole time.

"I'm waiting."

"Okay… so you know how on the news last night that student got shot, and died?"

"Yeah, I saw… that was sad… what does that have to do with anything?"

"I was there… I could've stopped the shooter… but I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough… which is why I have to leave. To get strong enough to protect everyone, including you."

"Toma, it's bad enough that you go somewhere without telling me and play the hero and get yourself nearly killed! And now, you want to leave for who knows how long, so you can get stronger?! No!"

"Index, please… I know that I do that and it worries you to no end about me. But, I need you to trust me on this. Please."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Three months. Which is why I asked Stiyl to come and get you. He'll take you back to England, where you'll be safe with Necessarius for the time being."

"That's way too long! What about school?"

"Apparently, that'll all be taken care of."

"By who?"

"I really can't say, and I mean it."

"Fine… it annoys me you're going away… I'll miss you, Toma."

"I'll miss you too, Index. And Sphinx. But, I will return in the same condition."

"You promise?"

"I promise." In this moment, Toma got up from his spot and hugged the girl. Shock took her, as well as a blush that formed on her face as she enjoyed the warmth from the boy, even if she wouldn't admit it. She returned his embrace as they stayed in this position for some time, before Toma broke it off and stood up.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at eight. I imagine Stiyl will be here at the same time. I need to pack." Toma then went to grab a large duffle bag from his closet, then began filling it with only necessities. Pants, shorts, socks, underwear, shirts, a pair of shoes and other things. When he was finished, he took a shower before getting into his pajamas. When he returned to his living room, he noticed Index was fast asleep on the bed. The sight of her snoring as the moonlight shone on her delicate face and hair made him think that she was adorable. She had forgot to turn the TV off, so he picked up the remote and powered it off. He turned around to turn off the lights. Just then, his phone rang, and Toma looked to see who it was.

 _Great…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kami! How's it going?"

"How did I know it'd be you, Tsuchimikado?"

"Thinking of me? Didn't know you swung that way."

"I am not gay! Damn it, why does everyone in our class think that?!"

"Well, considering that you have a harem full of hot girls, thanks to the Kami Disease, they are totally into you yet you don't even give them one single bit of attention except when they're in trouble."

"You know that's not true; they're my friends! I care for them just as much as I do anybody else!"

"Yeah, I know. But, you're way too dense to notice their advances."

"I am not dense!"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Stiyl mentioned to me you're going to be out of town for quite a while. Care to explain?"

"No. I can't. Since you called me, would you mind looking out for my dorm?"

"I understand. Sure thing, Kami."

"Great. Thanks. I have an early wakeup call, so I need to go to sleep. Night."

"Goodnight." Toma then grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the closet, and laid down on the floor next to the bed. Sleep soon fell upon the boy, as he began snoring quietly.

The next morning, he woke up thanks to his alarm clock. He sat up and stretched out his arms and legs before noticing that Index was gone. He then saw a note on the table next to him. It was from Stiyl.

 _Toma,_

 _I have Index with me. Whatever it is you're doing, it better be damn well worth it. I already have my hands full with Necessarius-related business. Something big is coming, and we needed you here in Academy City. This cuts into my time, picking up Index. If you're not back soon, I will find you myself and kick your ass. You owe me._

 _Stiyl_

As soon as he finished the letter, an audible ' _poof'_ was made as the paper vanished into thin air, leaving behind a small cloud of smoke. He then got up to get dressed, putting on pants, a t-shirt and sneakers before hearing the doorbell ring. Grabbing his duffle bag, he made sure to grab his wallet, dorm key and phone. He then opened the door, revealing the one and only genius/billionaire/playboy/philanthropist.

"Morning," Tony spoke as he shot Toma a quick smile before his expression turned neutral. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, all ready," Toma replied as he locked the door behind him.

"Good. We need to catch our flight."

"Let's get going then." Tony led the way as the teen followed behind him, making their way to the elevator and heading to ground level. As they stepped out, Toma saw the Lamborghini parked in the parking lot. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah, that's what the women say."

"Really, Tony?"

"Well, when you're this good looking, and have LOTS of money, it just becomes… a fact of life. You know?"

"No, I don't know, because I'm poor and I'm not a ladies man."

"Oh. Well, too bad."

"Sigh… rotten luck…" The duo got into the car as Tony drove out of the parking lot and onto the street, navigating his way to the highway as they headed for the airport.

"What do you like to listen to, kid?"

"Anything really. I don't care."

"Okay. Suit yourself. Vision, play 'Bulls on Parade by Rage Against-'"

"I know who it's by sir," Vision spoke as the song began to play. Turning up the volume, the billionaire began bopping his head to the rhythm as he sang along to the track. Looking at Toma, he noticed that the boy was just looking out at the scenery, watching as the skyscrapers passed by.

"You like this?" Tony asked as Toma turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Course you don't. You kids listen to shit music these days."

"Are you always an asshole?"

"I do have one, yes."

"Damn it, can you be serious for just a moment?"

"Just a moment? Sure, what's up?"

"Do you think everything is just a joke?"

"Well, what is there not to laugh about, huh?"

"Sigh… forget it. Rotten luck…"

"Is that your trademark phrase or something?"

"Yeah. Thanks to my right hand, I'm so unlucky."

"Well, you call this unlucky? Sitting in a Lambo with me, Tony Stark?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Seems like you kids don't have manners these days either…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The song continued to blast on the speakers as it ended. The next track that came on was "Let's Groove" by Earth, Wind and Fire. "Please tell me you know this song."

"Uh…"

"Damn it, man."

"Give me a break here! I have memory loss, okay?!"

"Yeah, sure. When we get back to New York, I'm educating you."

"That's what going to school here is for."

"No, I mean in music. Your taste in it sucks ass. Oh, yeah, I checked out your school. Kinda blows, you know?"

"Hey! I know the people that go there are questionable, but teachers like Ms. Komoe are very nice!"

"You know, I saw her profile. Never knew I'd develop something for short people. She's cute."

"Cut it out, will you?"

"Hey. Just saying. Your mother's hot, too."

"WHOA! WAY TOO FUCKING FAR MAN! AND WHY DID YOU LOOK THAT FAR INTO MY PROFILE?!"

"Hey! No need to get worked up! Just complimenting your mom. With those looks, she's gotta be a milf."

"Milf? What's that?"

"Oh, right, forgot you're an idiot. It means 'Mother, I'd Like to-"

"Oh, god! No! Take that back! My mom is not a milf!" Toma raised his right hand to punch Tony, though it was an effort in vain as the man caught his fist and punched the boy in the chest. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Deserved it."

"My mom is not a milf! Say you're sorry, goddamn it!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, your mom is not a milf… but damn those tits-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just, thinking of other things."

"What other things?"

"Oh, I don't know. Like, taking care of a company? Oh, wait. I don't handle that shit. The Avengers, money, women, etc. The list goes on."

"Sigh… I can't believe I'm in a car with an egotistical asshole."

(English) "Hahaha! Hey, try saying that in English!"

(Japanese) "What?"

"Try saying what you just said in English! Hahaha!"

"Why is that so funny?"

"Because, I want to hear you try to pronounce the 'Ls'! Hahaha! Oh, God!"

"Shut the hell up!"

(English) "I can't berieve I'm in a car with an egotisticuh asshowe! Hahaha!"

(Japanese) "Oh! I get it! Because Asians can't say their 'Ls'! Hahaha! Jackass."

"Oh, come on. Take a joke, bro."

"We are not bros."

"Oh, is that not the term kids use these days?"

"I am not a kid. I'm a teenager."

"Same thing."

"Goddamn it, are we there yet?"

"Yeah, just pulling up to one of the private hangars."

"Thank goodness. I can't stand being in here with you any longer."

"Well, just remember we're flying back on the same jet to New York."

"Rotten luck…" As the two got out of the car, Toma looked to the hangar to see a jet that was labeled "Stark Industries" on the side. As the two began walking to the jet, Toma looked behind him towards the Lamborghini. "Hey, what are you going to do with the car?" At that moment, the man pushed a button on his key, and the car exploded, scaring Toma out of his skin.

"That."

"What the fuck, man?! That was a nice car! Not to mention you caused damage to the runway!"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll just buy a new one."

"You really are crazy…"

"Yeah? Join the club. Get on." Toma shook his head in disbelief as he got on the jet and took a seat. As he buckled in, he admired the interior of the aircraft as he silently whistled to himself. Then, he noticed that there were only two people on the jet. Him and Tony.

"Wait, where's the pilot?"

"Don't need one. Vision's got us covered."

"Oh, right. I forgot. You're smart. And an ass."

"Hey! Smartass. Good one."

"Yeah? Well, I guess you're rubbing off on me a little bit."

"And I take it that's a good thing?"

"No."

"Ungrateful bastard."

"Whatever. So, who's Vision?"

"You'll see when we get back. Vision, take us home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dear readers! I thank all of you for the reviews, favs and follows! It delights me to see many of you enjoying my work. I do apologize for taking my time with writing chapter three. I know many of you were looking forward to it. I have not abandoned this story, and do not plan on doing so. Because it is summer, I will indeed have more time to write.**

 **I am currently a music student, a junior in the Jacobs School of Music, pursuing a Jazz Studies degree on double bass and bass guitar. I am so busy throughout the year with performances, writing music, recording, playing gigs, working with world-renown Grammy award-winning artists, and making ends meet, that writing FanFiction is the last thing on my mind. If you'd like to listen to some of my work, please PM me. I will share some links with you on one condition: that you do not publicize my work illegally, or illegally download any tracks. Doing so will result in serious disciplinary and legal action. I don't play just jazz music; I also play a variety of other genres such as classical, latin, pop, R &B, soul, etc. **

**In regards to this story, I'm sure that you found it weird that I put Tony Stark in here. I thought I could add an interesting twist. I will say this. This is not a crossover fic. Yes, it is already a crossover between two universes, but this is a focus on Touma. Tony is here to help Touma with giving him powers, but after that, the lad will be on his own back in Japan. Well, not necessarily alone, since he has Mikoto and the others. I will definitely have some Marvel superheroes make some cameo appearances, but will not be directly involved in the story. Like I said, this is solely focused on the Toaru Majutsu no Index series. One thing I'd like to note: I have been reading the manga, but have not finished. This means that I don't have a firm grasp on everything that has happened. So, if you see something that tickles you, please let me know kindly. Do not flame me, or I will be an asshole back to you. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of this story!**

 **Also, while I was writing this, I was listening to a great jazz record. It is a duo album with Joe Pass on guitar, and one of my favorite bassists of all time, Neils-Henning Orsted Pedersen. The album is called Chops. Listen to the first track, "Have You Met Miss Jones?" It's on Spotify. Or YouTube. Whatever. I encourage you to listen. This is a beautiful take on a classic from the great American Songbook written by Richard Rodgers. It's a straight-eighths feel. Joe Pass' harmonic knowledge is exceptional, with a great understanding of harmonic inversions and melodic counter lines, and his solo is something that captures happiness and beauty, with great resolutions and melodicism. NHOP's playing can't be ignored either. His right-hand three-finger technique is something to appreciate, which allows him to play extremely fast licks on the upright bass. He excelled at playing in the upper register, giving the bass, which is a sonorously strong and deep instrument, a sense of melody as he plays lines that fit perfectly with the chords that Joe Pass is playing as he accompanies NHOP's solo. And when NHOP is done with his solo and playing his basslines… Oh man. So many colors being painted. I know I went on a serious tangent here, but seriously, guys. Check this out. This recording is beautiful. Let me know what you think about it! I hope you love it! Onward!**

III

As the jet soared through the ocean blue sky, Touma stared out of his window as the near-absences of clouds drifted by. The only sounds that the teen's ears could hear were that of the engines and the air that rushed over the cabin at breakneck speeds. The boy sat still in his chair, thinking about Index's well-being and the state of his education when he gets back from New York. Of course, Index would be fine. She's with Styil; there was nothing to worry about there. However, the same couldn't be said for his schooling. How Tony managed to pull this off, he didn't know. Probably money. After all, the superhero had plenty to spend. Nevertheless, Touma was in for a rude awakening. All the catching up he would have to do upon returning…

"Hey, kid. Still in there?" Tony said as he snapped his fingers in front of Touma's face, getting the younger male's attention.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Was just thinking."

"About what? Or who? Girlfriend?"

"Sigh… I know you're just saying that to aggravate me."

"I'm kidding. Really, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Kid, tell me."

"Fine. I just hope everything falls into place."

"It will. Trust me. After this is done, you're going to be thanking me. I'm doing you a huge favor."

"Are you, now?"

"Yes. I am. This will help you, I promise. I understand you have doubts, but really. This serum is loaded with everything that almost every being in this world could ever dream of having. It will not only enhance your physical and mental capabilities, but it will also enhance your five senses and give you limited self-regeneration. So, basically you'd be like a knock-off version of Wolverine."

"Huh? Who's that?"

"Really? Wolverine? Shit hairstyle? Adamantium claws?" There was no recognition that sparked in Touma's eyes. "Jesus, you're hopeless."

"Whatever, Tony. Just explain to me why you're giving all of this to me. Assuming this serum works as planned."

"Because I'm nice?"

"Be serious."

"I am. But, before I even give this serum to you, you are going to have to prove to me that you even deserve it."

"I knew there was a catch. A deal this good doesn't come without some sort of benefit to the other party."

"Right."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, I've been studying all the fights you've been in through all of the security cameras placed around Academy City. While you do certainly know how to handle yourself, your technique is still… well… below satisfactory. To put it nicely."

"Below satisfactory? You gotta give me some credit, man. I've lived for this long, haven't I?

"True, but one of these days, you're going to have to fight someone who is much stronger and more proficient in combat than you are and all of the enemies you've faced combined. And when that does happen, you won't live to see the next day."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm serious, Touma. You need to learn how to fight better. That's why I'm going to train you."

"Great…"

"What? Oh, come on. It'll be fun! And if you behave, I'll get you a hooker to sleep with you. Or two."

"Anything but that is fine, thank you."

"Are you gay?"

"No! Damn it, Tony!"

"Well, I ask because I've noticed that your eyes have been nonchalantly roaming up and down my body during this entire conversation. You checking me out?"

"That's fucking gross, man! No, I'm not checking you out!"

"Well, good. Because you're too young to be able to handle this anyway." Tony stood up from his chair across from Touma, turned around and moved his hips sensually, in a mock-attempt to seduce the poor boy, which was obviously just a joke.

"Stop that!" Touma shouted as he closed his eyes and turned away, the image of Tony's ass unfortunately now burned into the teen's retinas.

"You liked that. Too bad. I've got Pepper to blow me. I'll be back. Bathroom." Tony left the main cabin as Touma opened his eyes cautiously and saw that he was the only one occupying the area. Shaking his head and sighing, he turned his head to the TV, which had the news on. It wasn't anything important, just simple updates on what was happening back in New York. However, he wasn't paying attention as several hours had already passed since their departure from Academy City, and sleep was beginning to befall the teen. His eyes slowly closed as his mind began dreaming.

"Ugh! Why is that idiot ignoring me?!" a certain Railgun whispered to herself under her breath as she was checking her inbox on her phone, almost forgetting where she was currently.

"Is something the matter, sissy?" Mikoto's teleporting roommate and Judgment Officer, Kuroko Shirai, asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine."

"Really? Well, if you're not going to finish your food, I can if you don't mind." Currently, Mikoto and Kuroko were at Joseph's with their Sakugawa friends, Uiharu and Saten.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead, I'm full." Mikoto passed her plate towards the younger girl, as Kuroko beamed a smile at the level five, signifying silent gratitude. Though she was brought out of her thoughts, Mikoto quickly retreated into them once more as she contemplated possible reasons as to why Touma was not replying to her texts. They did not communicate constantly, but occasionally sent messages to each other to check up on the other. Touma didn't reply right away, but he always did regardless after several minutes to an hour. The fact that it has been more than five hours since she sent her text to him, she was starting to get worried. She tried to be optimistic, considering the possibility that due to his supposed "rotten luck," his phone broke and he was saving money to get a new one. But, also considering his M.O., he could most likely be in trouble, getting caught into some dangerous situation that he couldn't handle on his own. The very thought made her clench her fists on her skirt with frustration and worry.

"Are you sure you're alright, Misaka?" Saten asked, focusing her attention on the brown-haired girl. "What are you thinking about? Or rather… who?" She wiggled her eyebrows to add further effect to her suggestive tone. This brought the desired reaction out of said girl.

"What do you mean?! I-I'm n-not thinking about h-him!" Misaka's face exploded with color.

"Hehe, I didn't mention anyone specifically. But, now that you said that… is that stud on your mind?"

"THAT APE! Did he do something to you this time, sissy?!" Kuroko shouted, grabbing the Railgun's sweater vest and looking her straight in the eyes.

"No, Saten! And no, Kuroko! Get off me!" She then sent a surge of electricity through the twin-tailed girl, causing her to convulse and lose her grip. She fell and laid down on their seat as she had her mouth open.

"S-s-sorry…"

"Ok, Saten. I lied… Touma is on my mind."

"I knew it!" Saten and Uiharu giggled as Mikoto's blush returned.

"Not like that! It's just, usually he replies to my texts in good time. But, it's been over five hours now, and I'm afraid he might be in trouble…"

"Oh, come on. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. It's not like he needs to reply to EVERY message you send him. After all, he's not your boyfriend, Misaka. Not yet, anyway…"

"Stop it!"

"Why? This is so much fun!"

"I mean it. It's not like that…" Misaka hung her head to hide her blush and embarrassment.

"Sure… but if you're really THAT worried about him, you could always go visit him at his dorm…"

"I've never been to his dorm… but I think I know where he lives."

"Just make sure you pack an overnight bag." Saten snickered at that statement while Uiharu's face flushed at the meaning. Mikoto's blush intensified as she lifted her head to find their waitress.

"Ugh! That's it! Excuse me! Could we have our check, please?"

"She's so going to spend the night with him…" Saten whispered to Uiharu, who merely facepalmed.

"Saten, sometimes I wonder what's going on in your mind…" Uiharu replied as she then noticed Kuroko was still out. She then made to wake her up.

"I heard that, you know…" Misaka spoke as Saten directed her attention to her, noticing that her blush was still there, masking the glare that was on her face. The non-esper merely giggled at the look on her powerful friend's face.

"Good. Just make sure to use protection."

"SATEN!"

The electric princess was walking on the sidewalk, making her way towards her destination as she was still fuming about earlier.

"Those girls sure do get a kick out of making fun of me. It pisses me off," Mikoto spoke to herself. "But…" The girl directed her gaze to the sky above as she suddenly lost her frustrated demeanor. "Is it possible for us to be together? I don't even know if he likes me or not. After learning about his memory loss, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even remember the first time we met..." Disappointment passed through her as she continued walking until she noticed a familiar white building. Looking up, it was indeed the student dormitory for the high school that the idiot went to. She then went to the elevator and made her way up to his floor after reading the building roster on the first floor. Making her way to his door, she knocked. No answer. Knocking again, she became annoyed by the fact that he wasn't answering. Giving that up, she decided to try calling him again. Giving up on that as well since he didn't answer, she left a voicemail.

"Hey, Touma. It's me. I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past several hours. Are you okay? Please call me back." Putting her phone away, she started to walk away as Maika Tsuchimikado made her appearance.

"Oh hi, Misaka! What brings you here?" the cheerful young maid asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just looking for Touma."

"Oh?! Do you have a date with him?!" Stars filled the maid's eyes as she suddenly was very close to Misaka's face.

"No! I'm just looking for him! He hasn't replied to any of my texts, so I wanted to see if he was okay!"

"Oh… I thought love was in the air…"

'It is… I've come to terms with how I feel… I just can't let anybody know yet,' the Tokiwadai girl thought to herself. "Do you know where he is?"

"Well… he had to take off today…"

"What do you mean 'take off?'"

"I don't know. He was picked up by someone with a really nice car this morning. I managed to eavesdrop a little on their conversation. I heard that they were catching a flight at the airport."

"WHAT?! What for?!"

"I don't know!"

"Did you hear where they were headed?!"

"No! I have no idea where they went!"

"Ugh… that idiot always goes and does whatever he wants… did you see who he was with?"

"Yeah… I think it was Tony Stark."

"TONY STARK?! AS IN-"

"The superhero, genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist?"

"I was going to say Iron Man… but, yeah. That…"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was him. He's pretty easy to recognize."

"Okay. Well, thanks. I should get going."

"No problem, Misaka! I hope you find Touma! If you see him, tell him I said hi!" With that said, Maika took off to resume her duties.

"Will do…" Mikoto began walking back to the elevator as one thought came to her mind.

'What the hell is Touma doing with Iron Man?'

"Welcome home, sir," Vision spoke, greeting the two males as they stepped off the jet on the landing pad of Stark Tower.

"Thanks. Good to see you, Vision. How are we doing?"

"Nothing major happened. Just your typical bank robberies and store thefts occurring around the city. Nothing that the Defenders couldn't handle."

"Well, glad to know those guys are around when the big boys can't monitor the city."

"Agreed, sir." Touma was still outside on the landing pad, overlooking the entire city of Manhattan, taking in the sights for the first time. Or at least from what he knows is his first time. He never asked his parents if they've been to America before.

"Hey," Tony said as he stepped outside, taking his place beside the boy as he joined him in observing the city he called home.

"It's… breathtaking."

"Yeah. Interesting that… I live here in this tower, and I have this incredible view of Manhattan just right outside here. And yet… I don't take the time to just stand here very often and just… watch."

"Well, I guess with having a lot of responsibilities, you don't get to relax very much."

"Well, I mean… yeah. But, I have women that I relax with every night."

"Wait, what? What about Pepper?"

"Yeah, don't tell her." Tony then saw the look of shock on Touma's face. The man only smiled as he began to walk towards the door. "Come on! I'm kidding. But, with all the money I have, I seriously could have that happen."

"Yeah, whatever."

"But, seriously, if you meet Pepper, don't tell her."

"Who is she anyway?" Touma began to follow Tony back inside.

"She's CEO of Stark Industries. I promoted her to that position. I don't have time to run the company. Too busy with keeping the world safe. I don't get to talk to her much. And to be honest, she probably doesn't want to talk to me."

"I can see why…"

"Yeah, well. I love her, though. But, a man has his needs. Say, what do you think of the tower?"

"What about it?"

"Oh, come on. Isn't it nice?"

"I suppose."

"Really? I suppose? Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, what do you want me to say? 'Oh, wow! Tony, you really outdid yourself with this tower! It's beautiful! It's so big!'"

"That's what she said."

"Damn it, Tony!"

"Well actually, that's what the ladies say. But, yes. I did want you to say that."

"It's nice, okay?"

"Alright, this tower definitely needs a makeover if that's all you said. Vision, begin plans on refurbishing the tower."

"Sir, that's a ludicrous idea. I don't see anything wrong with-"

"Just do it."

"Sigh… yes, sir."

"I am definitely going to make this tower taller."

"Compensating for something?" Touma asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nope. This tower is an accurate representation in the fact that I have lots of money, and a big dick. Considering the fact that you were checking me out on the plane earlier, I think you want to see it. Here, let me whip it out." Tony proceeded to undo his belt and pants as Touma realized what he was about to do and darted towards the door to the landing pad.

"NO! TONY, PUT THAT SHIT AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT! AND I WAS NOT CHECKING YOU OUT ON THE PLANE!"

"Hehe, I was kidding, kid!" Tony fixed his belt and pants before heading over to the bar to pour himself a glass of whiskey as well as one for Touma. "Get back over here. Have a drink."

"I don't drink."

"Well, now's the time." Reluctantly, Touma went back over to the bar to join Tony. Sitting down at the barstool, he looked at his glass with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Whiskey. Go ahead. Drink."

"Thanks." The boy took the small glass in his hands and put it to his mouth. Tilting his head back a little, he opened his mouth and drank the liquid. Immediately, Touma fought the urge to spit out the drink, but did not want to be rude. He swallowed the whiskey, and put the glass down. He coughed, signaling Tony for a glass of water. The billionaire laughed at the sight before him, and poured him a glass of water to which the high schooler took with swift hands and drank the whole glass with just a few gulps. "Holy shit!"

"Good, huh?"

"No. That was terrible."

"Eh. It's an acquired taste. You'll get used to it later on."

"Later on? I don't think I'll be drinking that anytime soon. Better yet, never again."

"Trust me, kid. With all the training I'm going to have you do, you're going to want some whiskey to make yourself feel good."

"Whatever. When are we going to get started with what I came here for?"

"Man! You're quick to get straight to the point, huh! Alright, well… bedroom's this way."

"Motherfucker! Tony, I'm not gay! I'm starting to think you are, though! Fucking pedophile!"

"I'm kidding! And I'm not a pedophile! Dick."

"You're the dick."

"No, you're the dick."

"Well, you don't have one. Considering how you're compensating with this tower."

"I do have one. And it's bigger than yours I bet. Asians do tend to have small dicks."

"HEY! That's not true! I in fact have a nice dick!"

"Sir, may I point out that this is not a typical and appropriate conversation to be had between two straight males?" Vision interrupted.

"Vision, didn't I tell you to go make plans for the tower?" Tony asked, looking at his intelligent assistant.

"Yes, you did. But, you two are very loud."

"Well, sorry. Anyways kid, we'll get started with you training soon. But, since you slept plenty on the plane, let's go out onto the streets and have a good time, hmm? You've gotta take in the sights!"

"Tony, that's not what I came here for!"

"Look, we'll go out and find you some hot guys to bed."

"Fuck my life…"

"Come on. Take a joke. Let's go! Manhattan isn't ready for the Imagine Breaker!"

"Rotten luck…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! It has certainly been awhile. Good news, this is indeed an update! Hopefully this will make up for my long absence. I do apologize for leaving this story untouched. As of late, I have made some major accomplishments with my music, and I intend to continue meeting more of my goals as I progress to the end of my junior year in music school. College is fun, but my line of work is very time-consuming, which I know is unfair to you all. You've generously praised my story as well as favorited and followed it, and I repay you with no updates. I will do my best to remedy that. I was even messaged from a fellow reader, "Are you alive?" And you know what, that's a question I ask myself every day. Am I alive? I don't know anymore. Oh well. So, without further ado, please enjoy this new chapter!**

IV

Back in Japan, specifically in Tokyo, the evening sun had sported its signature color, being a deep orange that illuminated the city and the ocean, making the scenery a very beautiful display. The combination of both nature and urbanization helped to show an interesting perspective on the Japanese city when the time moves toward nightfall. The skies were void of any objects, allowing the warm weather to freely move throughout the landscape without restriction.

Tokyo, like all other major cities, is home to many corporation titans that dominate whatever market that they are involved in. One such corporation that has risen to the top of the food chain in recent years was Yamada Pharmaceuticals, which was founded by the CEO himself, Kazuma Yamada. Two reasons that majorly contributed to the company's success were Yamada's intellect in business, even though he is quite young, only being at the age of 24; and the company's dealings with Academy City. Seeing as Tokyo is close to the most advanced city in the world, Yamada Pharmaceuticals profits generously from their medicines that they make for the city, being a major distributor to many of the city's facilities such as schools, hospitals, government offices, etc. But, such is the case with all major corporations, they house many dark secrets. And, Yamada Pharmaceuticals has plenty of secrets to hide.

Walking down a dimly lit hallway (many of the employees had already left for the day), a well-dressed fit bald male was making his way to his boss's office, which was at the end of the hallway. Holding a tablet in his hand, he looked at the screen, making sure to pull up the necessary files he needed to present to his superior. Satisfied, the man approached the door of none other than Kazuma Yamada's office, and knocked.

"Come in," a voice softly spoke from the other side. The man then took his ID on his suit and scanned it on the card reader on the door. With a beep, the red light above the reader turned green, allowing the door to slide open to the right as the man walked in, taking in the sight of his boss sitting at his desk, with a big window behind him that gave a magnificent view of Tokyo, high above the ground at the 50th floor. Kazuma Yamada was a tall individual, being at the height of 6'2. He had a light tan complexion with short dark brown hair with bright blue eyes that shone with great brilliance, even in the dark. He also had a well-built physique, as his muscles were visible through the white suit and blue dress shirt he was currently sporting.

"Good evening, Mr. Yamada," the man greeted, bowing to his superior.

"Evening, Masa. You wanted to see me?" Kazuma didn't bother looking at his personal assistant, as he was attending to important emails on his computer.

"Yes, sir. A recent event has caught my attention, and it is urgent that you see this."

"Depends on what it is."

"Imagine Breaker." That got Kazuma's attention as his fingers stopped typing on the keyboard.

"What about him?"

"As of yesterday, our informants on the inside notified me of his relocation."

"Are you sure he's not just taking some field trip?"

"No, sir. He was seen with someone. Tony Stark." That got Kazuma's attention as his eyes widened slightly, which was a foreign expression for his usually calm demeanor, and finally fully acknowledged his assistant standing before his desk. He spotted the tablet in Masa's hands.

"Show me," Kazuma spoke, sticking his hand out, indicating Masa to give him the tablet. With said person doing so, Kazuma looked at the files already pulled up, thoroughly examining the photos currently displayed on the screen. The intel seemed to be correct after all. In the photos, the Imagine Breaker himself was shown seemingly having a conversation with Tony Stark in a park.

"Satisfied, sir?"

"Yes… and no. While I am happy that he has left the city, leaving it defenseless, I have no idea what Mr. Stark would want with him. The possibility of them working together presents a considerable threat to our plans."

"What shall we do then?" Placing a hand on his chin, Kazuma sat in deep thought in his seat as he wondered what their next move should be.

"Where did they go?"

"New York City."

"Figures. Fuck… alright." Kazuma put the tablet down on his desk as then stood up from his chair, and turned around to look outside his window towards the city. "Contact our people there. Tell them to find out what they're up to. I want to know why the Imagine Breaker and Mr. Stark are together. Anything you can find, I must know immediately."

"Yes, sir." Masa then grabbed the tablet, punching in commands on the screen as he began to make his way out of the office.

"Masa?" The assistant stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Yes, Mr. Yamada?"

"Remember our mission. We must accomplish it at all costs. No excuses. If they're up to something, they must be stopped. We are so close to achieving our goals. It would be… disappointing to have to experience major setbacks at this point. I expect you to handle this in a professional manner."

"Of course, sir." There was a silent pause, which didn't give any clear indication to Masa whether he was dismissed or not. "Is that all, sir?"

"Do you know why previous magicians who attempted to take control of Academy City failed?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Because those magicians… relied too much on their own power."

"I don't follow…"

"As you know, the science side and the magic side have been fighting against each other for a long time. Of course, there is only a small population of the world that knows magic exists. Both sides rely on their own power to fight each other. But, both sides have proven to the other that they're formidable enemies. Science never embraced magic, because those individuals think that magic is inferior to their technological achievements, and magic never embraced science because those individuals think that it is complete blasphemy towards their own beliefs. And that, is what prevents both sides from achieving great power."

"I think I see what you're getting at, sir."

"I will not make that same mistake. I will embrace the two sides, combining them into one single entity that will be an unstoppable force. Science and magic coexisting with each other… that is what it will take to control the technological fortress that is Academy City. This very reason is why our projects down in the labs exist."

"Hearing you say all of this… I now fully understand why we are doing this."

"Good. Thank you for your hard efforts, Masa. I truly do appreciate it. Now… you're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Masa made his exit from the office as Kazuma continued looking out the window, still deep in contemplative thought.

"Aleister… it's time for a new king. Your time is up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy fucking shit balls!" Tony yelled out as he drank another shot of very expensive whiskey.

Currently, Touma and Tony were at a rooftop bar located near Times Square that served alcohol that only the wealthy could buy. Underage drinking of course was illegal, but Tony compensated the staff generously to turn a blind eye to the crime that the teen was committing. As Tony and Touma drank, there was a crowd of people cheering them on, all with their smartphones out. They were filming the duo and posting to whatever social media apps that they had on their devices. It was rare to see a figure such as Iron Man out of his suit and hanging out at a bar like this, so naturally, the occasion called for some videos.

Touma had no idea why he even agreed to put himself in this situation, but he did, and now he suffered the consequences for it. He still wasn't used to the awful taste of the whiskey he was drinking, but he found himself feeling tipsy, and thus not caring so much about the taste as much. Naturally, since Tony had many more years of experience of drinking than Touma, the superhero was able to handle more liquor. Also, thanks to his technological enhancements, his body could handle a bit more than the average human. He was on his tenth shot, while Touma was only on his third.

"Tony… I think we should stop now… I think I've h-h-had my share," Touma spoke, a slight stutter becoming evident in his tone.

"No, no, no. I paid a lot for us to be here. Keep going," Tony demanded, getting himself another shot.

"Damn it, man…" Touma did the same as Tony and mentally prepared himself to down the shot.

"Ok. Last one, I promise. Then, we can go somewhere else."

"Great. Let's get this over with." The two males downed their shots as the crowd behind them went wild, cheering them on. Tony then turned to everybody and gave them a wave, as well as smiled. He looked at Touma and patted him on the back.

"Nice job, champ. Let's go someplace else."

"Fine by me, as long as it's not another b-b-bar…"

"Sure thing. And, try to get your speech together. Even with the money I have, it'd be annoying to get stopped by the NYPD. So, stay close to me, alright?"

"Yep. Got it."

"Cool. Now, hold onto me." Touma did as he was told as he walked up to Tony and wrapped his arms around his torso. Tony wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders as the man's shoes suddenly ignited, with jets of controlled fire coming out of his soles as they launched into the air. "It's been nice hanging with you folks, but we got a couple dates at a strip club! Later!" The billionaire gave a farewell wave as he slowly descended towards the ground. Landing on the concrete sidewalk, Touma let go of the man and stood there, looking at Tony in disbelief.

"Really, man?"

"What?"

"We're NOT going to a strip club."

"Yes, we are."

"No, WE'RE NOT!"

"Yes, WE ARE!"

"Why?!"

"Because you need to experience the feminine form."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. The alcohol is already bad enough to deal with. I don't need ass in my face."

"Yeah, you do. Because, let's be honest… that girlfriend of yours isn't really going to cut it for you right now. She hasn't fully developed yet, you know? I mean, I'm sure she'll grow in the next couple years and be a total hottie-"

"Tony, you are a fucking asshole, you know that?"

"I got one, yes."

"First off, she's not my girlfriend, and two… WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!"

"What? It's the truth. I'm trying to help you out, you know? That way when you sleep with her, you'll have some experience under your belt so that you don't disappoint her."

"Fuck you, Tony!"

"Hey, I'm joking! Besides, I'm not sure if those ladies would enjoy going down on a fifteen-year-old. One, you're underage, and two… you have a small Asian dick."

"Oh, not this shit again!"

"Oh, yes this shit again!"

"Look, can we just go back to the tower? Seriously man, we've been going to all these places, and while I do appreciate all the food you've been buying me, I'm beat."

"Okay, fine. You win. But first, we're stopping by an ice cream stand."

"Why?"

"Come on. Ice cream always cheers little boys like you up."

"Fuck you, Tony."

"Not looking to go to jail anytime soon."

"Goddamn it… let's just go…"

"Sure thing, stud."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She seriously had enough of this bullshit.

It's been a day now. Normally had this been someone else, she wouldn't have cared. But, this was Touma. Who the hell knows what was going on in that guy's life. He could be in danger for all she knew. The Ace of Tokiwadai was fuming that she hadn't been able to get ahold of him. While she was mad, she was also very worried as well. She was making her way back to her dorm as she pulled out her Gekota-themed cellphone. There was one person who could help her get answers as to why Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man was seen with Touma of all people. Looking through her list of contacts, she found the name she was looking for and dialed the number. Raising the phone up to her ear, she patiently waited for her friend to answer the call as it rang. After a few seconds, there was an audible click, signaling that the line was now connected.

"Hello?" the high-pitched feminine voice on the other end of the line spoke.

"Hey, Uiharu. I hope I'm not calling you at a bad time," Misaka said, hoping that the Judgment officer was currently available to help her out.

"Not at all! It's currently relaxed here at the office right now, which is surprising. But hey, I'm not complaining. The last couple of weeks have been stressful, so it's nice to catch a break. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if I could ask for your help with something." Misaka smiled as her friend wasn't busy.

"Of course! Anything. What do you need?"

"Okay. Well, I need some info on someone-" Misaka stopped at this point.

"On who? And what for?"

'Damn it! I really did not think this through!' Misaka thought frantically as she continued to walk towards the Tokiwadai dormitory. 'If I ask her for info on him, she's going to make of me! That, or she'll tell Saten, and I'll never hear the end of it! Not to mention Kuroko will lose her mind over this! But… I really need to see if he's okay… shit… I'm just going to have to go through with his…'

"Misaka?"

"Oh, uh, sorry… I need info on Touma." Here it comes.

"Oh? On Touma, huh?" another voice spoke on the line. Damn that girl. She could hear the smugness in her voice.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, OKAY?!" Misaka shouted into her phone, her face gaining a red hue. This further fueled Saten's amusement.

"Sure… what for?" Saten asked as she continued laughing.

"Well… I went to visit his dorm to see if he was there yesterday."

"Oh, my… did you two do naughty stuff?"

"DAMN IT, SATEN! I'M GOING TO ZAP YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"

"Saten, let's try to be serious here, okay? Continue," Uiharu said, restoring order to the conversation.

"Well, I ran into one of the maids there, and she said that Touma took off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was very odd. She told me that he was with someone. To be specific, Tony Stark."

"WHAT?!" the two girls on the opposite end of the line screamed in unison.

"Exactly my reaction. Touma and Tony were driving to airport to catch a flight apparently. Can you pull up where they were going?"

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a second," Uiharu spoke as she input multiple commands on her keyboard as she searched for any information she could find on flights that departed Academy City yesterday. Finally, she got what she was looking for.

"Find anything?"

"Yep, a private jet registered to Tony Stark, departing for… New York City."

"New York City?! Why the hell would Tony bring Touma there for?!"

"I don't know. But, that's all I have for you. I'm sorry."

"No, that really helped. Thank you." Misaka then hung up the phone, not even bothering to say goodbye as her mind was now occupied with the new information she had just obtained.

'The only important landmark I can think of that Tony Stark would bring Touma to is Stark Tower… but what for?' the middle school girl wondered as she now arrived at the doors leading to the main lobby of the Tokiwadai dormitory. She entered, entering the passcode for the second set of doors. Continue her walk, she made her way upstairs to her room, unlocking the door, and closing it. The esper took off her shoes and walked over to her bed, plopping down on it. Turning over onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling as her thoughts drifted to the spiky-haired teen. Now that she knew where he was, she was mad that he didn't tell her. But, she could now rest easy knowing that he was with Tony Stark. Or, could she? After all, he was a well-known superhero that's part of the Avengers, and those guys get into a lot of trouble. Nonetheless, she hoped he was doing okay. She realized that without him here in the city, things might get a little lonely, if she did have his number. She blushed at the fact that she would miss him.

"Damn it… I can't believe I fell for that guy…" Misaka whispered softly to herself, as no one was present in the room, thankfully. Having nothing else to do for the day, she resigned herself to taking a nap in order to pass the time, and to make up for lost sleep from the previous night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh my god, TURN OFF THAT FUCKING ALARM!" a young voice shouted in the guest bedroom at the top floor of Stark Tower.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"TONY!" Over the agonizingly annoying alarm, the teen could hear the billionaire snoring. "MOTHERFUCKER!" In a rage, Touma got out of his bed, but didn't last long standing up as he fell back on the bed. The alarm finally stopped, which the teen was grateful for.

"Good morning, Mr. Kamijo," Vision greeted as he walked into the guest bedroom. "I apologize about the alarm. Mr. Stark is usually cordial with his wake-up calls."

"Oh, really?"

"Very much so. I see that you are experiencing some discomfort. Did you not sleep well?"

"No, I slept… fine. I just… have a bit of a headache…"

"Ah. A hangover. Let me get you some ibuprofen." Vision left the room, leaving Touma to himself as he once again stood up, this time succeeding as he went to grab his phone. He went out into the main area, where he placed himself on the couch. Vision walked up to him with two ibuprofen pills.

"Thanks, Vision."

"Here is a cup of water as well. Drink lots of water. It'll help. And once again, I do apologize for Mr. Stark's behavior. With everything that's been happening with the Avengers lately, he's just trying to unwind."

"Well, he has a very fucked up definition of 'unwind.'"

"I… do have to agree with that, sir." Touma chuckled at his formality.

"I'm still a teenager, Vision. I'm not old enough to be called 'sir'. Touma is just fine." 

"Very well." Touma smiled in appreciation as he put both ibuprofen pills in his mouth. Taking in a good amount of water in his mouth, he swallowed the liquid along with the pills. He finished off the rest of the cup of water, before asking Vision for a refill. Vision left as the spiky-haired teen opened his phone and saw that he had several missed text messages. All of them from a certain "Railgun."

"Sigh… Of course. She's probably worried about me again, or bugging me for some stupid fight. Probably the second one… I should reply to her though, seeing as I will be gone for the next three months."

 _Hey, Misaka. I'm doing okay. I am here at Stark Tower in NYC. Tony Stark has asked me to help him out with something. Don't worry, it's nothing to concern yourself with. I will let you know though, I will be gone for the next three months. I'll explain to you why later. For now, take care, and I'll see you when I get back._

Sending the message, he turned off his cellphone, so that she can't attempt to get ahold of him. Looking up, Vision brought him his cup refilled with water. Smiling his thanks, he noticed Tony walking out of his bedroom.

"Morning, sunshine!" Tony exclaimed as he walked towards Touma.

"Oh, god. My morning was actually going pretty decent until you walked in. And put some clothes on, for fuck's sake."

"What, am I not desirable enough for you?"

"You are repulsive."

"Oh, shit. That hurt."

"Good."

"Okay. Well, I've been an asshole to you this whole time, and I do apologize about that. I do want what's best for you, kid. So, from now on, I'm going to be serious, especially since I want to get started on our training today." Touma's face lit up at this as he looked at Tony. Indeed, the man was finally sporting a serious expression on his face that was genuine, which meant that he was telling the truth.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Unless, you know… don't want to become a badass superhero that can protect the ones he cares for…"

"Shut up. You said you'd be serious."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I'll stop being an asshole. But, I'm still going to crack jokes."

"Better than nothing I suppose."

"Take whatever you can get, pal. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You made the right choice coming here. Seeing as you have a hangover, I'll let you nurse it until the afternoon. I'll need you ready to train by then."

"Got it, thanks." Tony then made his exit back to his bedroom where his own personal bathroom was located, leaving Touma to his thoughts. Seeing as he was going to be put through very intense training with a supposed superhero (as he had no idea Iron Man existed), as well as be injected with a serum that would enhance his physical appearance and capabilities, he wondered what that would be like as he imagined performing feats he could never do with a physique like his. Sure, he was in shape from all the fighting he did against the magic side and sometimes the science side, but he was still skinny. He couldn't imagine himself being ripped. Still, if Tony follows through with his promise, then what Touma would gain here, he would be able to use to prevent incidents like that student dying in his arms from happening again in Academy City. He would be able to be a shield for those he loved. And unknowingly for him, for a certain level five he has come to love. Though, later on, he would come to discover those feelings, with the help of a certain billionaire, of course.

In this moment, Touma vowed to give these three months everything he had in his being. Lives depended on his success.

Even though Touma had accomplished many great feats that were considered impossible, and was already considered a hero by many, it was truly in this moment, that a superhero was born.


End file.
